¿Puedo amarte?
by Zero-0017
Summary: Líder, me gustas. ¿Te podría gustar yo? Limpio mis lágrimas con mis mangas, y tú sonríes para aliviar mis penas. Pones tu mano sobre mi cabeza y me das unas palmaditas. Eres tan lindo, que duele. Duele mucho.


**_Notas de la Autora:_**

 _Había estado bastante ocupada por lo que no escribí en bastante tiempo -unas semanas-, por eso mi reto a pedido lo ando entregando ya casi en la fecha limite. En fin, espero que te guste eclipse. :3_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction es el resultado de la peticion de **eclipse total** en el  Reto Libre: A pedido..., perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul

 **Nota:** Hay spoiler para quien no siga el manga de Re: así que en están advertidos.

 **Palabras:** 1,317

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-.-.-¿Puedo amarte?-.-.-**

 **.**

 **.**

Es la ceremonia conmemorativa.

Acabo de ser condecorado y estoy muy feliz por ello. Soy un investigador Ghoul de la CCG, del Escuadrón Quinque. Por lo que vivo con mis compañeros de equipo en la misma casa.

Em... con respecto a eso: Vivo como un hombre.

Y no es que aparente, finja o le haga creer a los demás que soy un hombre simplemente por capricho. Aunque sé que biológicamente nací como mujer, siempre me he sentido en el cuerpo equivocado, o realmente no es como que esté de acuerdo con mi género natural. Es cierto que no siento atracción por las chicas, así que no hay implicaciones sexuales en mi decisión de ser y vivir así. Más bien es ese sentimiento de inferioridad _perse_ que se nos inponen a quienes nacimos como mujeres.

No quiero sentirme débil, aunque creo que aún lo soy al no poder comparar mis habilidades con la de mis compañeros, aun necesito de su ayuda y de su protección. Pero non todo eso, he aprendido a vivir con este nuevo "yo".

O eso era lo que creía.

Y no me estoy quejando de vivir como hombre ni deseo volver a ser una mujer. Eso no ha pasado por mi mente. Aunque lo que si me he puesto a pensar es más detenidamente lo que siento cuando te veo.

¿Gratitud? ¿Seguridad? ¿Confianza? Exactamente, ¿esto qué es?

Solo tengo claro que al principio era admiración, ya que tú eres el "mentor" del escuadrón. Nuestro Líder. ¿Respeto podría ser? Oh, espera… tengo respeto también por Arima, Mado e incluso Urie, así que supongo que es algo más.

Esto es confuso.

Ahora que es la cena de gala y me encuentro sonriendo debido a que Saiko y Shirazu bromean y pelean como siempre; vislumbro a lo lejos tu silueta con el uniforme para estas ocasiones. Te miras tan elegante, tan… hermoso.

Tiemblo con ese último pensamiento. ¿Qué fue eso? No debería de tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia ti. Pero los tengo, no puedo estar más atento de tu persona ya que eres alguien importante para mí.

¿Qué tanto? No sé, realmente no puedo explicarlo. ¿Cómo lo describo?

Esto es complicado.

Y se torna más complicado cuando te veo estirar los brazos hacia los lados, sonriendo, y después Akira te abraza, se abrazan. Se miran felices. Charlan con simpatía. Se miran con algo más que respeto. Verlos, me duele. No sé porque.

¿Sientes algo por Akira? El ignorar la respuesta a esa pregunta me pone intranquilo. Así que tomo una copa de la mesa más cercana y bebo el contenido. No sabía que estaba tomando hasta que sentí a mi garganta arder. Era licor. Pero no me importo, tome otra copa. Otra más.

Y otra.

—¿Estás bien?—me pregunto Shirazu con… ¿preocupación?

—Si —dije pero no estaba seguro.

—Pues no te ves tan bien. —Aseguró—Has bebido de más ¿no crees?

—Tooru está borracho, cuida que no se desnude en público—chilló Saikou.

—Ya cerdita, no creo que Tooru sea de ese tipo de borrachos.

—Yo-yo-yo-pueeedo sooolo.—eso no había sonado muy bien.

Saiko rio y Shirazu golpeo su frente. ¿Tan mal me veía? Está bien, el paso uno es admitirlo: Bebí de más. Y el paso dos es… ¡ah rayos! No lo sé. ¿Por qué bebí tanto?

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto el líder.

Mierda. Ya recordé porque me pase de copas.

—Es Tooru.—menciono Shirazu con una sonrisa.

El líder me miro con esos bonitos ojos grises. Tomo mi brazo y lo paso detrás de su nuca para ayudar a sostenerme. Estaba entre avergonzado y feliz de ser yo su preocupación en esos momentos.

—Yo lo llevare a casa.

Nadie objeto nada.

No recuerdo cómo es que llegamos a casa, si es que soy sincero. Pero si sé que en todo momento estabas conmigo, cuidándome en ese penoso estado en el que me encontraba. Me quede unos instantes recargado en la pared fuera de la casa mientras habrías la puerta. Regresaste por mí y me sujetaste de la cintura para ayudarme a entrar. Sentir tus manos tocándome me dio una sensación extraña… quería tocarte a ti. Aproximar mis dedos a ese hermoso rostro que tienes. Aun mejor, ahora que traías puesto tu uniforme de gala, te veías tan atractivo.

—Tan guaaaapo. El Lider es tan guapppoooo.

—Supongo que ¿gracias?—dio una risa y me ayudo a sentarme en el sofá.

Oh, ya veo. Creo que me gustas. Es gracioso ¿no? Tratando siempre de comportarme como un hombre y termíname gustándome otro varón. Que estúpido soy a veces. Que estúpido. Pero, ¿por qué ahora caen lágrimas de mis ojos? Te veo ayudándome a sacarme los zapatos, mientras me cubro los ojos con mi brazo. ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué no puedo controlar estos sentimientos? Por eso ahora entiendo. Estaba celoso de Akira Madou. Si, muy celoso de hecho.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe?—preguntas preocupado, pero sin mirarme.

Oh sí, me preocupa sentir esto por ti.

—No, nada, nada, nada.—digo.

Eso no me lo creí ni yo.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo Mutsuki, ¿verdad?

Me vuelves a mirar con esos hermosos ojos.

Muerdo mi labio. Eres tan lindo. Líder, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. ¿Te podría gustar yo? Limpio mis lágrimas con mis mangas, y tú sonríes para aliviar mis penas. Pones tu mano sobre mi cabeza y me das unas palmaditas. Eres tan lindo, que duele. Duele mucho.

Ya no me haces preguntas, tal vez te has dado cuenta que aunque quiera no te podré responder. ¿Cómo podría decirte que te amo? No lo hare, soy muy cobarde a veces ¿recuerdas?

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. Así que ya no bebas como hoy.

Cuando tú me pides algo no puedo más que asentir. Eres mi debilidad.

De nuevo me limpio las lágrimas. Las traicioneras no dejan de caer, será que mi corazón aun esta adolorido de darse cuenta que de verdad me gustas. Es entre feliz y triste. Porque cada día arriesgamos nuestras vidas, y puede que algún día uno de los dos no regrese a casa. Extiendo mis brazos hacia los lados, igual que tú lo hiciste con Akira. ¿Puedes cumplirme un capricho?

—Un abrazooo. —Mi voz sigue sonando extraña por el licor.

Al principio te sorprendiste, pero después sonreíste. Estiraste tus brazos y me rodeaste con ellos.

Culpa al alcohol, culpa a que tal vez no sé que estoy haciendo, culpa a que soy un cobarde para decírtelo. Pon la excusa que quieras, pero ¿podrías quererme aunque sea un poco? Por favor. El abrazo termina, y es cuando me doy cuenta. También eres cálido. Tan cálido que anhelo de nuevo ese contacto, tanto que duele. Tanto que me enamoro más.

Sonríes de nuevo. Me pierdo en ese hermoso gesto.

Tienes una bonita boca también. ¿Por qué hasta ahora me percato de esos detalles? ¿Sera que es porque ya sé que me gustas?

—Haise Sasaki.

—¿Sí?

No respondo. No tengo nada más que decir. Solo quería llamarte por tu nombre.

Solo quiero sentirte, con una vez es suficiente. Sujeto tu rostro entre mis manos, pero mi boca es más osada y se encuentra con la tuya. Siento el movimiento de mis labios sobre los tuyos, respiramos el mismo aliento. Mis manos emigran a tu nuca y acarician tu cabello. Sé que no puedo decirte mis sentimientos, ¿pero me permitirías quererte? Por favor. Déjame conservar esto cálido y doloroso que está en mi pecho. Permite que este momento sea eterno en mi pensamiento.

Ahora cada vez que amanece, vuelves a mi mente.

Sé que crees que fue el alcohol, así que no comentaste nada al respecto. Continuamos nuestras vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro que sé que no lo mencionas para no avergonzarme, y yo no lo digo para evitar incomodarte. Pero lo recuerdo, y tú lo recuerdas. Para mí eso es suficiente. ¿Puedo quedarme este recuerdo, verdad?

Con el recuerdo de que te amo.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Lo sé, me quedo bien cursi. Pero espero que esté de acuerdo con el personaje de Mutsuki. Aclaro que habla en masculino porque se supone que ya vive como hombre a pesar de ser biologicamente mujer._

 _Es de mis pocos fics de TG, asi que apenas estoy acostumbrandome al fandom, no sean muy crueles._

 **Hasta luego. Nos vemos.**


End file.
